


Once upon a dream

by catlyson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlyson/pseuds/catlyson
Summary: Dreams are uncertain.But aren't all dreams?





	Once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the fight scene in the forest from TFA and then watched the forest scene from Sleeping Beauty. 
> 
> Love both movies and the song once upon a dream and wanted to combine the two. 
> 
> Might edit (delete) this later.
> 
> I do have a version of this that's actually a story and not this weird jumble of words that are split across a page so let me know if you would like to read it.

She had met him before, hasn’t she? 

  
  


Long, long, long ago,

  
  
  


when shadows loomed overhead, 

 

 

instead of around them,

  
  
  


making the night seem impossibly dark,

  
  


the wind whistling such a lonely tune.

  
  


_ (So forlorn the sound.) _

  
  


The closest thing to a lullaby, 

 

either of them had ever heard. 

  
  


                           They had walked hand in hand, 

away from harsh, hateful voices,

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                      cries ignored and, unheaded...

  
  


“As if that flimsy sliver of comfort could shield from the oncoming tide of nightmares.”. 

 

“Perhaps it had.”

“Perhaps it will now.”. 

“There’s a gleam-” 

 

_ light                                         gleam                                  light                                       light _

_             gleam _

_                        Light.                                                                                Gleam. _

_                                                         gleam  _

__ _   light _

  
  
  


“Gleam? Any light there was inside has been snuffed out.”

  
  


_ Look.                                                                                                                                            Eyes.  _

__

_                       Same eyes.                                                               Same look. _

_                          Same gleam.  _

 

“Yes.  _ Yes,  _ they are, still, the eyes from the visions-” 

 

“Visions, dreams they are all the same to me, 

They vanish when I awake.”

“But your  _ hope,  _ your  _ warmth,  _ they cling to me.

My fondness of you, of your image, ever growing.”

  
  


_ Afraid.                                           Warm. _ _         Afraid.                                                                              Tired.                                     Afraid?  _

_ Hope                      Afraid. _

_                                                                                                                   Hope.  _

_             Tired.                                                          Afraid. _

 

“Of what?”

 

_ Hands. _

_ (So gentle.) _

 

“That this, this is only a dream.”

_ Laughter. _

_ (So joyful.) _

“That this, is in a dream, only.”

 

_ That you exist in a dream, alone. _

 

__ “That any words I say, anything I feel will be blown away.”

“Can’t you feel the pull, Rey?” 

“We are floating between reality and uncertainty”

  
  


“Being afraid won’t change this, Ben.”

  
  


_ (Forever and always) _

  
  


_ Are you willing to take that chance? _

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments?


End file.
